criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Britannia Rules the Waves
Britannia Rules the Waves is the first case of the World Edition. It is set in Cornwall, England. Plot After a long flight, the player arrives in Europe for the World Police Association Agency. The player is greeted by Ricky Romano. He introduces himself as the player's partner. Daniel Bourne, the chief of the WPAA introduced himself and other teammates. Vivienne Matthieu, the secretary of chief, Atticus Giddleworthington, the profiler and criminal psychologist, Max Storm, a junior detective, Mako Speltz, the technical expert, Marco Lopez, the historian the coroner Sahir Mahmoud, and the medical examiner Ava Müller. Ricky said that he was ready to go out to the good old British Seaside, but Chief Bourne stopped Ricky in his tracks and said that Max was to go on patrol with the player. According to Chief Bourne, Ricky had had a past of taking pictures of nude women on the beach, and due to the crime scene, it would not be suitable, resulting in Ricky storming off. Max and the player then set off to go visit the seaside in Cornwall. Much to their horror, they found a young woman who had fallen down the cliff side. The young woman was named Irene Penn. When getting the results back from Sahir, he said that the fall crushed her spine and caved her skull in, leaving her dead in an instant. He had found some waxy substance, which was lip balm, meaning the killer wore lip balm. After a long day's worth of work at the police department, the team was able to identify the killer as the English teacher, Ross McNeilson. Ross said he killed Irene because Irene rejected him, and that no one would reject Ross. Max had heard enough and sent him to Judge Cosette. Judge Cosette sentenced Ross to 37 years in life with a chance of parole of 19 years. After the player's first case completed, Chief Bourne entered the room and said that Ben Alexopoulous wanted help. When talking to Ben, Ben said that he had lost his bank machine. It was a high-tech piggy bank, and it contained £2 million, and that it was a start to help Greece. But he had left it in the shop, and someone could steal it in a minute or less. So, the team went to find it in the shop, but instead they found a bin bag. Inside the bin bag, they found the piggy bank, and returned it to Ben. Chief Bourne came in and thanked the player for their hard work, and told them to get ready as they were flying to Berlin next. Stats Victim *'Irene Penn' (found pushed off a cliff) Murder Weapon *'Fall' Killer *'Ross McNeilson' Suspects Profile *The suspect wears lip balm Appearance *The suspect wears blue Appearance *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect wears a gold chain Profile *The suspect wears lip balm Appearance *The suspect wears blue *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect wears a gold chain Profile *The suspect wears lip balm Appearance *The suspect wears blue *The suspect has brown hair *The suspect wears a gold chain Profile *The suspect wears lip balm Appearance *The suspect wears a gold chain Killer's Profile *The killer wears blue. *The killer uses lip balm. *The killer is male. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer wears a gold chain. Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cliff Base. (Clues: Victim's Body, License, Locked Tablet, Locked Camera; Murder Weapon registered: Fall; Victim revealed) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses lip balm) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (03:00:00) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera; New Suspect: Emily Branford) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue) *Talk to Emily Branford. (Prerequisite: Camera unlocked; New Suspect: Monica Penn) *Talk to Monica Penn about her being mean to the victim. (Prerequisite: Talk to Emily Branford; New Crime Scene: Mini Market) *Investigate Mini Market. (Clue: Torn Note) *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Monetary Note; New Suspect: Ben Alexopoulous) *Talk to Ben Alexopoulous about the note. (Prerequisite: Monetary Note revealed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star; Attribute: The killer is male) Chapter 2 *Talk to Monica Penn for some new leads. (Available at the start of the chapter) *Ask Margaret Butterfield why she was hanging around the victim's house. (Prerequisite: Talk to Monica Penn; New Crime Scene: Garden) *Investigate Irene's Garden. (Clues: Shredded Note, Locked Purse) *Examine Shredded Note. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Ross McNeilson) *Ask Ross McNeilson why he asked Irene to call him. (Prerequisite: Phone Number analyzed) *Examine Locked Purse. (Result: Purse) *Examine Purse. (Result: Faded Business Card) *Examine Faded Business Card. (Result: Pastie Shop Logo) *Ask Emily Branford what she was doing in Irene's garden. (Prerequisite: Pastie Shop Logo revealed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Monica Penn how she could help. (Available at the start of the chapter; New Crime Scene: Fruit Aisle) *Investigate Fruit Aisle. (Clue: Faded Message) *Talk to Ben Alexopoulous about his accusations towards Emily Branford. (Prerequisite: Fruit Aisle investigated) *Talk to Emily Branford about allegedly stealing from the mini market. (Prerequisite: Talk to Ben Alexopoulous) *Analyze Chain. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold chain) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Poisonous Note; New Crime Scene: Petunias) *Investigate Petunias. (Clue: Snooping Woman) *Talk to Margaret about her flowers being poisoned. (Prerequisite: Investigate Petunias) *Investigate Beachside. (Clue: Rock; Prerequisite: Talk to all four suspects) *Examine Rock. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Debt to the World 1. (1 star) A Debt to the World 1 *See what Ben wants. (Available at the start of A Debt to the World) *Investigate Mini Market. (Clue: Bin Bag) *Examine Bin Bag. (Result: Piggy Bank) *Return the piggy bank to Ben. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Monica. (Available at the start of A Debt to the World) *Investigate Garden. (Clue: Inscribed Candles) *Examine Inscribed Candles. (Result: Irene's Name) *Return the candles to Monica so she can make a shrine for Irene. (Reward: Burger) *Chat with Margaret. (Available at the start of A Debt to the World) *Investigate Beachside. (Clue: Prized Tulips) *Return the tulips to Margaret. (Reward: Blue Ribbon) *Go to the next case. (3 stars) Trivia * The name of the case is a line from the popular British patriotic song, Rule Britannia!. * At the start of the case where Daniel Bourne says "Wilkommen, Bienvenue, Welcome!" is a reference to the musical "Cabaret" and the song in it "Wilkommen". Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in the World Edition Category:Europe